


Betrayed

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Cheating spouse, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Not Percival friendly, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Seer Gellert Grindelwald, angsty, not gramander friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander walks in on his husband, Percival Graves, cheating on him. There are more things at play, though then just a bad husband.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to have gone this way.

When Theseus had allowed his friend Percival to court Newt, he’d promised Newt that Percy was a good man. One of the best he’d ever known- so how did everything end up this phenomenally fucked up?

Not long after the war, Newt had agreed to marry Percy just because that’s unfortunately how things went for purebloods in England. He had to do the proper thing and get married but Percy had promised he’d let Newt still be a Magizoologist and travel the world.

The Hufflepuff came home every few months or so, spent a week with Percy and left again. It was a good arrangement, or so Newt thought.

After Sudan and Egypt, he’d wanted to go home to New York, to relax in his over-protective husband’s embrace for a while. Instead, as he entered the large Graves Manor, Newt heard an odd sound.

A sound he should not have heard Percy making without him- not that they ever did, still, regardless Percy was married.

As quietly as he could, Newt followed the sound to their shared bedroom. Looking through the cracked door, the young man saw his husband thrusting deeply into an unknown and dark-haired woman. She was making loud sounds that seemed to drive Percy on.

He didn’t even realize he’d dropped his case, or that he gasped until Percy had turned and looked at him.

“Shit, Newt what’re you doing home? This- this isn’t- “Before Percy could get another word out, Newt had grabbed his case and apparated away. Desperately attempting to hold back his cries before his cheating husband.

However, when he landed in the Goldstein’s apartment- Queenie thankfully the only one home- he let himself cry. While sometimes Queenie’s ability was frustrating, Newt had never been more thankful that he didn’t need to talk. Instead, she pulled him into a hug, led him to the couch until he was calm and brought him some tea.

“I’m so sorry, sweetie. I never thought Mr. Graves would do something like that.” The Magizoologist nodded, feeling a bit as if a little of himself had died.

Gods above, what was he going to do? What would he tell Theseus?

-

Far off, in another continent, the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald sipped a glass of wine with a subdued grin on his face.

He didn’t like having to break his little Salamander’s heart, but it was necessary. He’d seen so many visions of Newt, so many different versions of what could be- of them fighting, of Newt dying, or Newt making the wrong choices, but even more so of Newt joining his side.

If he got the Magizoologist then his win was essentially confirmed. He couldn’t exactly explain how the fate of a single person- even one as pretty as Newton- could determine the future of all but still.

By breaking Newt’s heart, it would push him to return to England. In England, he’d reunite with Credence and then the two would find their way into Gellert’s grasp. Newt would be the only one able to control Credence, and in time, Gellert would take Newt’s heart for his own.

‘Really,’ Gellert thought, finishing the wine, ‘It had been easy enough to slip a love potion into Gravesy afternoon coffee.’ The love potion was of Gellert’s own design and was too strong for even MACUSA’s best to fight against.

Waving a hand over the crystal ball he’d been using to check in on Newt, he forced the image to pause on the younger Scamander’s face. Tears stained the youth’s pale cheeks, making his eyes even brighter. Oh yes, it hadn’t been fun having to break Newt but, in the end, it would be so much better.

Gellert had seen it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival finally finds Newt, just not in the way he expected.

It had taken years and years for Graves to find him. After Percival had been poisoned with a experimental lust potion mixed with an release of inhabitations and a target. 

Vinda Rosier had come out of nowhere, swirling into his life like a twister and ruining it just as fast. 

Percival never saw Newt after that. His husband flat out refused to see him and the one time he’d gone to London, Theseus had punched him in the face. 

His broken nose streamed blood onto the Scamander’s porch but the British Auror wasn’t moved. 

The older Scamander, wand pointed at him, had sworn that if he saw Percival again, he’d kill him. 

The only glimpse he’d seen of Newt was a flash of red curls in the window and a tear stained face. Not long after Newt had pretty much disappeared from public life. Newt’s book came out and he’d made appearances but either Theseus or someone was else there blocking him. 

Now though, he’d tracked down his ex-husband to Austria- in a large castle like house. It’d been many years but Percival was still determined as ever to win Newt back. 

It hadn’t been easy to sneak into Nurmengard castle, but he’d found his way into the center gardens. Hiding in the shadows, the ex-Director watched Newt kneeling in the grasses- his longer red curls held back by a garland of flowers. 

“Mummy! Look!” A toddler tumbled his way over to Newt, short stubby legs with a bright red face as he went over to Newt. The boy was no doubt Newt’s son- his bright red curls couldn’t be from anywhere else. 

The toddler had a hinkypunk clutched in his tiny fist, showing it to his mummy with oh-so much pride in his face. Percival felt his heart break at the sight- that should be his and Newt’s child instead of whoever Newt was with now. 

While Newt showered attention upon his child, picking up the boy to hold him against his hip and revealing a pregnant stomach- Graves felt a familiar cold sweep through his bones. 

A slight light distortion appeared- blocking his sight of Newt but also the child’s eyes from whatever Grindelwald was going to do. 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Grindelwald came to stand before him, his arms held behind him. 

“He was so very heartbroken when you cheated on him, dear director” Grindelwald continued. 

“You did it- you were the one who orchestrated the love potion.” 

Grindelwald gave a curt nod, all his attention back on Newt who wasn’t paying them any mind. Or maybe he hadn’t noticed them?

“I’ll tell him the truth and he’ll leave you.” 

This time, the Dark Lord laughed, wrapping a companionable arm around his shoulders. His touch felt repulsive to Percy who found he was incapable of moving. 

“He’s known for quite a while, and believe me he was very displeased for a long time. Until he came to realize that I was the only one in the entire world who understood him.” 

The child looked over to them- as if seeing past the barrier. The boy’s eyes were like his bastard father’s. 

In his last moment on Earth, Percival Graves looked past the devil spawn child, ignored the dark lord’s touch and thought to himself how very beautiful and happy Newt looked. 

So very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, I had the idea so here it is. Sorry again it isn't nice to Gramander.   
> Also, anyone catch the reference to Die by the Drop which I think I've read about a billion times?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so mean to Graves (esp. to my writer friends who like him lol)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @ mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee @ http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
